Rika's Misadventures
by Rin Sakimura
Summary: a collection of anime/manga where things go wrong for a girl named Rika, who visit different anime characters


**Rika's Misadventures**

**By Rin Alikylan Sakimura**

Chapter 1:

'Rika's Sleepover…'

**Rika****: Hello people, it's me Rika Yanagawa and it's time for my favourite installment of my wacky misadventures in my anime neighbourhood. Along with my two sidekicks who have no choice but to be here and join in the fun you see.**

**Akime****: Rika what are you doing? Besides being a pain in the neck like usual.**

**Rika: ****Shut up Akime. Go away you smell. No one likes you at all. Buh-bye. Akime leaves Like I was saying, it's time for my sidekicks to appear.**

**Riha: ****Rika what the hell do you have in store for us this week? Last week it was spending a week at the Ministry of Hades and Tsuzuki ate all the food on us!**

**Aki: ****And then that Hisoka kid tried to kill us thinking we teamed up with that scary doctor Muraki. That albino doctor gave me the creeps.**

**Rika: ****Well, I had fun...I learned the soul catcher technique and got to wear Tsuzuki's trench coat...which I still am. All gasp What? Anywho this week's activity is a...SLEEPOVER!**

**All groan **

**Rika: ****What? I don't get you people...**

**Riha: ****Anime sleepover will be a big headache. People will kill each other**

**Aki: ****And fight non stop**

**Rika: ****Oh come on this is bs. I come up with a good plan to unbore us and you all hate it.**

**Riha: ****No it's just...**

**Aki: ****Rika, it's a bad idea**

**Rika: ****Just like your preppy hair cut Aki. Why the hell are you here again? And why are we friends?**

**Aki: ****I dunno...but you're a bitch**

**Riha: ****Ladies, ladies enough. I dunno Rika but it's your house...you do what you want**

**Aki leaves **

**Rika: ****You leaving too?**

**Riha: ****Hell no. What time the first guest getting here?**

**Rika: ****hugs Riha thank you. Kaiba gets here at ten forty five am then his rival Yugi arrives at eleven.**

**Riha: ****Cool.**

**Seto Kaiba: ****enters silently through the shadows what idiotic game has our pal Rika planned now? Tic-tac-toe? Tag? Freeze tag? Hide and seek?**

**Rika: ****eyes big and wide screams glomping Kaiba KAIBA! Yay you're here. And no something more wacky than that. But you have to wait until everyone gets here before I tell.**

**Riha: ****Rika's excited...that can't be good**

**Kaiba: ****oook...Can you get off...me?**

**Rika: ****sitting on Kaiba's head But why? Your head is so comfortable that I'll use it for a chair. Until I'm done today...**

**Kaiba: ****Damn it**

**Yugi Mutou: ****Hahaha...seems you have a Rika problem on your hands Kaiba. **

**Kaiba: ****glares Yugi...**

**Yugi: ****glares Kaiba...**

**Joey Wheeler: ****comes in definitely. This Rika may be an epidemic...too big to handle on our own. We may have to use duct tape or...**

**Kaiba: ****Shut up dog...**

**Riha: ****sitting on top of Joey's head hey Rika you're right...this is comfortable**

**Joey: ****Damn...it's spreading**

**Serenity comes in but Rika makes her into a rocket and makes her blast off to Minnesota **

**Rika: ****I am not an epidemic, just bubbly cute and loveable to all **

**Yugi: ****talking to Yami Yugi aka Atem Rika's weird. -Yami- yeah but maybe there's a motive behind it -Yugi- maybe**

**Rika: ****Yugi...who you talking to? **

**Kaiba: ****Maybe he's insane**

**Riha: ****Or on drugs**

**Yugi: ****No I was talking to Yami...that's all**

**Rika: ****Oook... Rolls eyes Ok Yugi just lay off the crack k?**

**Yugi: ****sighs Oh man**

**Kaiba: ****When are the other losers getting here Rika?**

**Rika: ****Later tonight I think. Lemme check the date book of cute and adorable Rika! Checks date book yup tonight**

**Joey: ****Neat then it is a real party!**

**Riha: ****Poor gullible Joey you have no idea what Rika is planning to tort--I mean to do.**

**Rika: ****Kaiba...**

**Kaiba: ****What?**

**Rika: ****I**

**Kaiba: ****Hmm?**

**Rika: ****Love...**

**Kaiba: ****Don't finish**

**Rika: ****PINEAPPLES!**

**ALL fall to the ground anime style **

**Riha: ****Let's play a game to pass the time**

**Rika: ****Fabulous idea! Let's play spin the bottle goes to get bottle Hey guys!**

**Joey: ****What?**

**Rika: ****I **

**Kaiba: ****Not again**

**Rika: ****Love**

**Riha: ****This won't end well**

**Rika: ****CANDY! Everyone falls anime style Well I got the bottle.**

**Rika places the bottle on the floor and everyone sits in a circle as Rika grins **

**Riha: ****Who goes first?**

**Rika: ****waving hand me! Oh oh me! Pick me! Me! Me! Me!**

**Kaiba: ****Ok if you will just shut up**

**After an hour of that and Yugi ending up getting kissed a lot, surprising to Rika Genjo Sanzo walks in **

**Rika: ****Oh my god are you a princess?**

**Genjo Sanzo: ****Do you want to die?**

**Rika: ****eyes big no it's just you have a dress on and it made me think**

**Sanzo: ****gun pointed at Rika's head seems you do. It's not a dress. Now if you want to live, you'll shut up **

**Yugi: ****He seems lively, how did he get... Yugi is cut off by noises in the kitchen what the hell is that?**

**All go in the kitchen**

**Rika: ****Eep! What the hell is that?!**

**Sanzo: ****A stupid monkey with no manners**

**Son Goku: ****I'm not a monkey!**

**Rika: ****Kaiba go see if it's rabid**

**Kaiba: ****Why me?**

**Rika: ****I dunno. Sanzo can you get the monkey out of my fridge?**

**Sanzo: ****Yeah whaps Goku with his paper fan Get out of Rika's fridge**

**Goku: ****whines fine**

**Back in the living room **

**Rika: ****Maybe this was a bad idea**

**Kaiba: ****No you think?**

**Rika: ****on Sanzo's head sitting Shut up Kaiba. I was not talking to you; I was talking to the princess**

**Sanzo: ****Say that one more time and you die**

**Goku: ****Sanzo I'm hungry**

**Riha: ****But you just ate half of Rika's fridge**

**Sanzo: ****He's always like that. He's been annoying since I found him.**

**Goku: ****Sanzo... Whapped by fan ow what the hell was that for?!**

**Kaiba: ****Gee this is exciting...**

**Yugi: ****Can't wait for the other guests to come...This is gonna be fun.**

**Rika: ****Ok I made name tags so everyone knows who everyone is. I'm Rika, that's Kaiba, Yugi and Riha.**

**Sanzo: I'm Sanzo and that's Goku... Smokes a cigarette why are we here?**

**Rika: That's top secret**

**Sanzo: I can make you tell me points gun at Rika but suddenly sees it's a whistle where the hell is my gun?!**

**Rika: I hid it so nobody gets their eye poked out **

**Riha: How can someone get their eye poked out by a gun?**

**Goku: in the fridge I dunno**

**Rika: AHH! The rabid monkey's in my fridge again! Sanzo get your pet out of my fridge or you'll get it!**

**Bakura walks in as Sanzo goes into the kitchen **

**Kaiba: Well I missed going to the beach and relaxing for this? Gee...**

**Rika: This isn't what I wanted to have happened. You know Bakura? You and Marik together eh? Bakura faints Dammit not again.**

**Yugi: pokes Bakura with a stick He's alive**

**Sanzo: walking back in Living room what happened to him? He sees something scary or is he just asleep?**

**Goku: Or dead?**

**Rika; Bakura's alive, he just fainted because...**

**Marik walks in **

**Marik: Oh goody the lame guests are here and still coming. What joy**

**Rika: TIME OUT! Stop being such assholes and listen to me. It's time you all go home. It seems the sleepover wasn't successful.**

**Sanzo: Waste of time. Leaves **

**Yugi: See ya tomorrow Rika leaves **

**Marik: dragging the fainted Bakura out At least you tried... Gone **

**Kaiba: I'm staying**

**Rika: jumps on Kaiba Yay**

**Rika: Well the sleepover didn't go as planned but we did have some laughs and people got mad. Cya on the next exciting misadventure of Rika. **

**Chapter 2: **

**'The Art of Payback…'**

**Rika: Hey everyone it's me Rika Yanagawa again and guess what? It's time for another wacky installment of my misadventures. **

**Riha: It's been weeks and our friends...ex friends Akime and Aki stopped showing up.**

**Rika: That's because those snobbish bitches hates us with a fiery passion. Oh well their loss. They're gonna miss out on all our fun missions.**

**Riha: Oh that doesn't sound good.**

**Rika: What? The missing out on stuff part or the missions?**

**Riha: The missions**

**Rika: Oooh...hey Riha**

**Riha: What?**

**Rika: I**

**Riha: Oh geeze not again...**

**Rika: Am**

**Riha: ...**

**Rika: A BUNNY! I have a fuzzy tail and long bunny ears Riha**

**Riha: Can this day get any worse?**

**Kagome Higurashi: Maybe...**

**Rika: Ahh! Who let the ugly Inuyasha character into my house?! Kill it! Kill it! Where the hell did you come from?! Muraki's hideout? Kuwabara's house?**

**Riha: Probably Hell itself. And Rika we are outside, not inside. Your brother kicked us out here so he can watch his football game in peace.**

**Rika: Rub it in why don't ya? Ok ugly Inuyasha character Kagome what did you come for?**

**Kagome: I deliver the mail**

**Rika: -sighs in relief- Thank god. -Kagome leaves- Damn I wish she moved to Germany**

**Riha: me too**

**Rika: Omg! What is all this white stuff on the ground? And in the trees? Is it dandruff?**

**Riha: -sighs- no**

**Kyo: It's snow**

**Rika: -eyes wide and glomps Kyo- Hiya Demon Eyes Kyo! Did you kill anyone today?**

**Yuya: What a cheerful question**

**Kyo: Hi Rika. Yes, forty-five people before getting here. I'm looking for that Kagome witch, she owes me 1,500 dollars**

**Rika: -smirks evilly pointing to her right- Kagome went that way. Have fun! Bring me back a heart.**

**Kyo: Will do. Cya guys**

**-Kyo and Yuya left walking down the street. Riha looked at me as I picked up some snow. It was wet-**

**Rika: Does snow attack?**

**Riha: No--Why did you help Kyo?**

**Rika: Payback**

**Riha: Payback? What the hell--**

**Rika: Does snow hurt?**

**Riha: No, not unless you put ice chunks in it then it will hurt real badly.**

**Inuyasha: That would be funny**

**Rika: So what I was going to say about payback was that it's all in the art of it.**

**Sango: Art?**

**Rika: -pelts Sango with the ice filled snowball- Yes! The Art of Payback. Art. To get the perfect payback, you must do it perfectly. Wait for the opportune moment.**

**Riha: Here we go. Why did you haft to ask about the damn Art of Payback, Sango? It's all Inuyasha's fault**

**Inuyasha: Say that again and I'll--**

**Rika: -picks up Shippo- what the hell is this? A rat--no a squirrel--no a bat--no a chipmunk--**

**Shippo: I'm a fox demon!**

**Rika: Ooo. Anyways, like Kagome, I can't chase her because I am too damn lazy. So I wait for her to borrow money and when they go to collect money, say Demon Eyes Kyo, to find her, I tell them where they are.**

**Sesshoumaru Sesshy: Nice plan**

**Rika: It's called the Art of Payback (for the third time) Fuzzy and I love it. This will teach that witch Kagome to touch my pineapple trees bwahahaha!**

**Riha: Wait a second--this is all over a pineapple tree? **

**Rika: Hell ya! Ooo here comes Kyo now! -Huggles Kyo- Hiya again**

**Kyo: Hey. Well I got her and gave her such a beating she won't be harassing the pineapple trees for awhile Rika**

**Rika: Thank you so much Kyo. -Looks at screen- well that's it for today. What was your favourite part? -Silence- mine too. My favourite part was when Kagome got beat up. Well cya next time**

**Chapter 3: **

**"Mayhem in the Ministry…"**

**Rika: Like the new font I am writing this in? It makes it look like Riha's chicken scratch handwriting. –Stands in front of the ministry- Wow can't believe we are on our third misadventure. I really thought the first two would have killed Riha and literally scarred me. But seems he lived and we are here. **

**Riha: Killed me?! What the hell Rika?! And I don't have chicken scratch handwriting. He glares**

**Rika: Shut up, I'm trying to introduce the third misadventure. Like I was saying, I can't believe we are here again. Especially after what happened last time we were here. Tee hee hee.**

**Riha: We so far met up with some crazy characters. Especially that group of weird people, that white hair weirdo with the dog ears really freaked me out.**

**Rika: He's a dog demon silly. But yeah, let's go in before we find someone creepy that we run into and that would be a horrible nightmare.**

**-we walk in and look around. The place had like valuable stuff just lying around. How irresponsible. Then a cheery purple eyed man greeted us. Riha got frightened again Riha: Did not!-**

**Tsuzuki: hey what are you two doing back here? Did you come for the surprise birthday party for Hisoka?**

**Rika: -lying- uh sure…-whispers- oh to steal the secrets to making your famous homemade ginger snaps…**

**Hisoka: what are these two idiots back here for? Are they here to cause more destruction?**

**Riha: No. Just visiting our favourite guardians of death**

**-Tsuzuki brings us to the kitchen as Watari leads Hisoka to a room to discuss a case. Or his latest creation-**

**Tsuzuki: Well ok Rika-chan you have to make the cake and Riha-kun you put up streamers and balloons. I'll keep Hisoka-kun busy. –he walks out of the kitchen and Riha sighs going to the living room to do his part-**

**Rika: um…I never made a cake before…I wonder how to make it…-eyes the cook book and reads a recipe on making a cake. Begins mixing the ingredients suddenly when she places it in the oven it expands and spews onto the kitchen floor- Riha!!**

**Riha: What Rika…holy shit! What did you do?**

**Rika: Added 1 tsp of yeast.**

**Riha: Idiot.**

**-hours later, the mess is cleaned up, Rika actually made a kick ass cake and the decorations were hung as Hisoka and Tsuzuki came walking in and smile-**

**Rika and Riha: Happy effin birthday**

**Rika: well we had a great time, though it wasn't a good misadventure.**

**Chapter 4: **

**"Fighting the Spirit Detective…"**

Rika: We here we are, on our fourth misadventure. Here we are on the set of another misadventure hosted by me, Rika Yanagawa. My friends have illnesses expect for Riha. He's over there by the tree filled with bees.

Riha: But I'm allergic to bees…

Rika: Um…then why are you standing next to that bee infested tree?

Riha: Because you made me!

Rika: Ooo yeah. Forgot I did that. Oops my bad…um Riha the bees are attacking you.

-Riha runs off screen as the bees attack him. After getting the bees to stop chasing Riha, he returns-

Riha: Thanks Rika that was exciting hint of sarcasm here

Rika: totally missing the sarcasm welcome. Um who the hell is that loser? Isn't he that loser who died in the first five minutes of his very own show? Let's go stir up some trouble. I know let's kill people.

Riha: What?

Rika: If we kill people that loser will come after us and we can throw a party.

Riha: Or get seriously hurt.

Rika: You're so negative Riha pulls him along Come on we can kill that orange haired freak over there first.

Riha: Oh geez this ain't gonna be good. We're gonna die, I just know it. That orange haired freak will kill us.

Rika sighs and dragged Riha up to the orange haired freak and made Riha tap his shoulder. There was no way in Hell Rika was gonna touch that freak. He turned around and jumped. Now he was a scary orange haired freak. Rika guessed it was better since he was creepy.

Creepy Scary Orange Haired Freak: What do ya want?

Rika: We come to kill you creepy scary orange haired freak

CSOHF: Haha that was funny.

Rika: holding baseball bat no really, we have come to kill you.

Riha: holding pillow yup.

Scene missing

Rika: skipping ahead well some creepy orange haired freak is dead. Hooray.

Riha: now to kill Keiko, that really get that loser out here and fight us, Rika…seriously hurting us in the end, like you planned.

Rika: You mean ugly transvestite that is always being chased even though she isn't pretty? That one?

Riha: Yeah

Rika: About time. Let's go get TABCETSAP. Wow that's long even if not spelled out.

Riha: Definitely.

Rika: Hey shorty

Hiei: Don't call me shorty

Rika: Okay shorty. Hey Hiei want to help us kill TABCETSAP?

Hiei: stop calling me that! And sure.

So they headed to Keiko's house to kill her when they ran into Kurama. He wasn't happy that we planned to kill TABCETSAP and blocked their way

Rika: Hey Kurama, I got a nickname for you.

Kurama: What?

Rika: Blue

Kurama: But my favourite colour is purple

Rika: It's Blue!! Now you have to move. We are going to kill TABCETSAP so the LWDIFFMOHVOS can come and die during our fight.

Blue: hates his nickname I can't let you…Hey get back here! Runs after them, chasing them with his whip Get back here before I kill you!

So they ran from Blue until they reached TABCETSAP's house. Rika knocked on her door and she answered. What a dumb twit. Then they ready their weapons, Rika a baseball bat, Riha a pillow and Shorty a real katana. No one knows why he got the real weapon either.

-Scene Missing-

Rika: well she's dead.

Shorty: finally

Rika: And look my plan worked. Here comes that loser Yusuke and he looks extremely mad. Oh and Suzaku too. He will be called Red.

Red: I've come to watch the fight. Any one placing bets yet? I'll bet five dollars on the bouncy one. Taking bets. Who's betting? C'mon place your bets people.

Rika: a dollar on the stick

All: blinks

Riha: -hands Red twenty dollars- I bet Rika to get hurt just by her, because it's going to happen but win as well against Yusuke.

Shorty: -hands Red a quarter because he's cheap and doesn't really care about the fight- He was just there I bet neither will win.

Blue: hands Red ten dollars I bet ten dollars on the rock

-All blink as Yusuke aka LWDIFFMOHVOS showed up. Rika approached him and got ready to fight him. He looked determined to win and claim back the dead body of Keiko. She would have given it back anyways-

Rika: You do realize I don't have to do this, just am here to make the dramatic turning point

Riha: Wow what a way to ruin the plot.

-She held her secret weapon, a carrot stick and he held his fists as a dust cloud appeared as the two fought. As the dust settled since we can't show violence on this program both layed there with bruises but Yusuke could barely move. Rika stood up victorious with the broken carrot stick-

LWDIFFNOHVOS: Damn it! I would have won if you didn't cheat. I want a rematch

Rika: How the hell did I cheat? But fine you big baby—next week same time.

Riha: wait so we can swear all we want but we can't show violence? How &# up is that?

Rika: Hush. It was either that or lose the pineapple trees so I caved for the trees. Weird that I won

-Everyone who betted gave up the money-

Rika: Well that was a great adventure. What was your favourite part? silence Nah I didn't like that part. My favourite part was kicking the daylights out of these Yu-Yu Hakusho characters that the creators didn't want to do it themselves and kept making series after series of that show. I hope you enjoyed today's misadventure. Tune in next time friends.

Chapter 5:

"Repaying Kyo

Rika: Omg welcome to our fifth installment of our misadventures. Today we are taking a break though. Riha and I planned to relax and think of new misadventures to come up with. So far these adventures haven't gotten us maimed, killed or injured all thanks to my good planning.

Riha: Your good planning? If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have almost gotten killed by Yusuke and that whole group. You're a horrible planner.

Rika: taking that the good way thinking it was a compliment. Why thank you.

Riha: sighs we are we headed to today? Seeing how you like to make my life miserable? And we can't go inside because your brother barricaded himself inside it from you.

Rika: Why to see Demon Eyes Kyo of course. I have to repay him for getting rid of my Kagome problem.

-So they walked well actually Rika made Riha skip with her to find Kyo. Rika had to repay him for the Kagome free week. Unfortunately a more annoying mailwoman started to show up and boy do they come in numbers. Remember that show Ruroni Kenshin? Well that Kaoru chick is our new mailwoman and god does Rika hate her. They found Kyo at the market with Yuya and Benitora. Rika did not know why Benitora was with them but he was. Maybe he owed him money. No one knows-

Rika: Hiya Kyo! Doing some shopping? Any more killings done by the great swordsman?

Kyo: Yep. What brings you here to this neck of the woods so early?

Rika: I had to repay you for helping me. And Riha's here to help as well. Right Riha?

Riha: Do I have a choice?

Rika: None. So how do I repay my favourite demon and one of my bestest friends?

Kyo: Do some errands for me. I can't with these two hanging around me all the time.

Rika: Okay what?

Kyo: Well, you could pick up my dry cleaning, buy groceries, pick up Yuya's gun from the repair shop on the east side of town, pick up Benitora's laundry, buy medical supplies and buy sheathes.

Rika: Okay no problem.

Riha: Why do I have a feeling this won't go well?

Rika: I dunno.

-So they were off to complete the mission to repay Kyo. First was the dry cleaners. They had arrived there without any problems. Then after that, they bought the medical supplies and it was without a problem too. Riha thought something was up but Rika kept reassuring him nothing was. They bought the sheathes when they picked up Yuya's gun and Benitora's clothes. Finally all they had left was the groceries. That's when she bumped into a fire guy and a blind man. Rika never got the fire dude's name. That's how she is. They talked to him and it didn't end well-

Rika: Who are you people?

Fire dude: -throws flames at them but horribly misses- None of your business little girl.

Blind Guy: I am Akira. Where are you headed with all that stuff?

Riha: Picking it up for Demon Eyes Kyo as payment for getting rid of a big problem.

Rika: Yeah, a Kagome one.

Fire dude: -Angrier punches Riha but horribly misses again- Damn him! We should run him out of the community for his ill practices and deathly ways of getting problems solved. He doesn't even pay union dues.

Akira: Nah he is doing wonders in this community or so I heard. Kyo opened two new stores, an arts and crafts store for the kids. And a new shopping mall.

Rika: Well, ok. Um we gotta run.

-They made it to the grocery store picking that up as well. Returning to the little area Kyo was with the two annoying ones they handed him the things they had picked up completing the mission. Rika was debt free so she danced like the human does in Animal Crossing. It was neat-

Riha; what's the fire dude's issue?

Kyo: Oh I beat him in a game of chess and he won't shut up about it until I have a rematch with him so he keeps trying to get everyone to throw me out of here. It hasn't worked yet.

Rika: Well this is all exciting but the show's over for this week. We really hope you keep tuning in for our wacky adventures. You won't want to miss a thing. Cya.

Chapter 6:

"Hair Product Case…"

Rika: So this is Domino City. It's not very big. Wow didn't think it looked like our very own neighbourhood in Nagasaki.

Riha: Yeah. But anyways today we have a special guest, Merle.

Rika: Does she have a last name like you or me?

Riha: -looking at the index card- nope, it's just Merle.

Rika: Why not?

Merle: Because I like cheese and crackers. They're yummy in my tummy and make me feel special.

Rika: Okay but how does that answer my question? -Merle shrugs- Wahoo!

Riha Oh god there's two of them. Can this get any worse?

Rika: Hey guys how come these buildings have spots on them?

Merle: Because they are giamorous dominoes Rika and we can knock them down with a giant hammer.

Rika: Yeah!

Yugi: -walking by talking to himself but thinks he is talking to Yami aka Atem- No! Then we will be homeless -Yami who isn't there but everyone thinks he is talks to Yugi- so that's not a good idea.

Rika: Yugi what did I tell you about the crack? It makes you think people are there when they aren't. It seems your addiction has gotten worse.

Riha: Maybe he's talking to the Yami dude that's suppose to be there. Haven't you ever watched Yu-gi-oh? And he isn't on crack.

Merle: No, my mother said it was too violent to watch.

-Riha sighs-

Rika and Merle: -after a long pause- nope, it's definitely the crack.

Sewer Pipe -aka Serenity-: Hey guys Yugi isn't on crack.

Rika: Shut up sewer pipe or you'll be on the next rocket to Russia.

Sewer Pipe: Why does everyone hate me?

Merle: I'd answer that but then I would get arrested.

Rika: Yeah you would. -Puts on a cop uniform and gets a nightstick saying the naruto catch phase- Believe it! Ha-cha! -Poses the naruto pose because she couldn't wait for the misadventure with the ninjas, when she says believe it again- So sewer pipe beat it or you go to Russia.

Yugi: -to Yami- wow this worse than when we were all at the sleepover. Um, Rika you're not a real cop.

Rika: Am too! And these are my sidekicks. Ha-cha! Believe it! -Pulls out handcuffs- Now shut it or be arrested.

Riha: I stand corrected, it just got worse.

Merle: Ha-cha!

-Kaiba and Mokuba enter to settle the ruckus-

Kaiba: What the hell is going on here?

Rika: -glomps Kaiba and sits on his head- Kaiba! I'm a cop now and Yugi along with sewer pipe were causing problems.

Kaiba: Get the hell off my head.

Merle: Rika really likes—cheddar cheese! -Throws shredded cheese as confetti- So any who what's the chaos here that we get to solve Rika?

Riha: -who has the fewest lines in this misadventure- this doesn't sound good.

Rika: Duh, stop Pegasus. He is stealing all the Aussie hair products for his master crime.

Riha, Kaiba and Merle: what should we do?

Rika: well, we can hit the local Wal-Mart and stop Pegasus from setting his plan into action. Riha you take the east, Merle you take the west and I'll go north.

Merle and Riha: fine.

-So they go their separate ways to stop crime. Merle spotted Tristan "watering" the mail box and arrested him after kicking his ass. Then looked for the next victim totally forgetting the mission as a rocket with Serenity aka sewer pipe appeared. So Merle returned her to Minnesota. Meanwhile it wasn't going so well for Rika-

Rika: Damn it! Release me criminal!

Corpish: Cor-corpish

Rika: Oh dammit, come on please.

Corpish: Corpish

Kaiba: This is hilarious. Rika tied up by a Pokémon who came out of nowhere and handcuffed her to a pole in the middle of the street.

Rika: Shut up Kaiba you aren't helping.

Corpish: Corpish, Corpish

Rika: Argh!

-Meanwhile Merle and Riha had made it to the wal-mart to stop Pegasus's next diabolic plan of stealing the Aussie products-

Merle: Dammit, he's got an accomplice, Weevil.

Riha: Okay. I'll get rid of Weevil and you go and stop Pegasus then we will go—

Rika: -on walkie talkie- Over, um anyone lose a crab Pokémon out there?

Riha: Nope, over.

Merle: -lies- not me over. -Giggles evily-

Rika: Need back up! I am handcuffed and the criminal at hand is someone's Pokémon getting away! Over

-No one spoke as they turned off the walkie-talkie by "accident" and Riha distracted Weevil now. He had to use some bubble gum, string and a 32 inch pole. He didn't want to touch him so he somehow made a weapon to pick up Weevil. He was able to beat him up as well. Merle went after Pegasus. She snuck into the Domino City Wal-mart and down the aisles. As she ninja styled her way up these aisles she spotted the old creepy man looking at the Aussie hair products. Merle jumped him kicking his ass making him drop the hair products. She handcuffed him to a street pole-

Merle: -picking up Corpish looking at the other street pole- oh hey Rika, we solved the case, foiled Pegasus's plans.

Riha: And the Aussie hair products are safe.

Rika: That's fabulous but can you um untie me?

All: Nope!

Rika: Dammit…well we have to go, hope you enjoyed this installment of Rika's Misadventures. I am going to try to get unhand cuffed then murder Merle for this so cya all next time.


End file.
